LOS CAMINOS DE LA FORMA
by MissMic
Summary: Después de que Saga haya dado muerte al verdadero Patriarca del Santuario y ocupado su lugar, Mu decide que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa.


_**Algunas aclaraciones previas**_

_Cuando en el 2008 participé en una convocatoria de relatos por encargo como regalo navideño y me pidieron una historia con Mu de Aries como protagonista, me entusiasmé tanto con las posibilidades que ofrecía la civilización lemuriana que se me olvidó por completo que estaba escribiendo yaoi._

_Me disculpo._

_A veces, pasan estas cosas. Espero que en cualquier caso os guste el relato.  
_

* * *

**LOS CAMINOS DE LA FORMA**

El niño encontró el cadáver al caer la tarde en el camino que cruzaba el bosque. No se asustó: estaba familiarizado con la muerte, ya que incluso perteneciendo a una raza longeva, su pueblo no era inmortal; así que aquel no era el primer cadáver que veía. Además no era la primera vez que encontraba un cuerpo abandonado por su anterior habitante, aunque la mayoría de ellos eran humanos que vagaban hasta Lemuria en busca de fortuna y perdían la vida por el camino; en cambio aquel era de su raza. El niño no conocía al muerto, pero los dos puntos en la frente y la ausencia de cejas lo marcaban sin lugar a dudas como hijo de Lemuria.

Un rápido examen le confirmó que efectivamente el muerto le era desconocido. Tras unos momentos de reflexión concluyó que debía tratarse de un exiliado, y un escalofrío de deleite le recorrió el cuerpo: el cuerpo de un exiliado que perdiera la vida intentando volver a Lemuria era sin duda un descubrimiento que le convertiría en la envidia de los otros rapaces de la ciudad durante al menos los dos o tres próximos siglos.

Los lemurianos eran gregarios por naturaleza; vivían completamente aislados del exterior hasta el punto de haber rodeado su tierra de un campo de invisibilidad que la hacía imperceptible para quien no supiera su ubicación exacta, además de haberla protegido con un sinfín de trampas y peligros ocultos que la volvían prácticamente inaccesible para cualquier explorador avispado que hubiera conseguido localizarla a pesar de la invisibilidad. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando algún joven crecía con la extraña desviación de querer conocer el mundo de afuera, y no siempre los Ancianos conseguían evitar su marcha; a partir de ese momento se le consideraba un exiliado. Los Lemurianos, pacíficos por naturaleza, nunca hubieran expulsado a nadie de su amada tierra, incluso aunque hubiera cometido el más grave de los crímenes, si bien los delitos no abundaban entre aquel pueblo; así pues el concepto de exiliado era más bien el de emigrante. Un emigrante al que se recibía con los brazos abiertos, si bien para regresar no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a las trampas que protegían Lemuria.

Muchos no lo conseguían.

Aquel, por ejemplo. Con una risilla traviesa el niño lo empujó con el pie unas cuantas veces, haciendo que su cabeza rodara por el suelo hasta que la melena violeta dejó el rostro al descubierto por completo. El niño silbó; el muerto era joven, apenas tenía edad para haberse marchado, cuanto menos para haber vuelto. Algo debía haberle pasado en el mundo exterior que le hizo volver apenas un par de siglos después de haberse ido, y el niño rechinó los dientes de frustración; el misterio era apasionante, y sin duda nunca sería resuelto. Apretó los puños y le dio un puntapié al muerto.

-¡No tenías que morirte! ¡Primero me lo tendrías que haber contado todo! ¡No me gusta que te hayas muerto! ¡Ahora te llevaré a la aldea y los Ancianos te enterrarán y nunca me enteraré de qué pasó afuera! ¡No tenías que morirte!

Los puntapiés crecieron en fuerza hasta que de repente al niño se le ocurrió que quizá lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien. Avergonzado, recolocó las ropas y el pelo del joven y se dispuso a avisar a los Ancianos.

Inesperadamente el muerto abrió los ojos y lo miró.

El niño cayó hacia atrás con un chillido y quedó sentado en el suelo a un par de metros del que había resultado no ser un cadáver. Lo miró de hito en hito, aturdido y bastante asustado; en Lemuria no existían los fantasmas, pero en las noches de invierno los niños contaban historias terroríficas acerca de los espectros y monstruos que existían en el mundo de afuera, espectros y monstruos que a veces llegaban a colarse en Lemuria para llevarse a los chiquillos menos espabilados. El niño tembló visiblemente.

-¡No… no me coma, señor fantasma! ¡No soy nada sabroso…!

El espectro lo miró durante unos segundos y abrió la boca; el niño retrocedió, pero tras unos momentos en los que no pasó nada se dio cuenta de que el joven no intentaba morderle, sino hablar. Después de una breve vacilación, la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia y lo empujó a acercarse para escuchar mejor.

-A… gua…

¿Agua? El niño frunció el ceño y miró de hito en hito al fantasma. Aquello no parecía propio de uno de los temibles espectros de los que hablaban las historias invernales.

-Por… favor…

El niño parpadeó y la decepción lo cubrió como un manto al comprender que aquello no era ni un cadáver ni un fantasma; era un exiliado moribundo. No era ni la mitad de emocionante de lo que había pensado al principio. Clavó una mirada de indignación en los ojos verde aguamarina del joven, y al ver el cansancio y el dolor que transmitían lo embargó otra vez la sensación de vergüenza; cadáver, espectro o agonizante, aquella persona necesitaba ayuda, y él no se la estaba dando. El niño levantó un brazo hacia el cielo y el aire a su alrededor pareció quebrarse en ondas concéntricas que salían de sus dedos; segundos más tarde, una vasija de barro cocido apareció flotando en dirección a su mano. El niño la cogió, con un gesto de orgullo, y se acercó al joven exiliado, incorporándolo a medias.

-¿Has visto? Soy el mejor de toda la ciudad en usar la telequinesia, y eso que sólo tengo dos siglos y medio. –se pavoneó, acercándole la vasija a los labios- Bebe despacio o te hará vomitar.

Pero el joven parecía demasiado débil incluso para beber. El niño dejó que se humedeciera los labios y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que algunas gotas resbalaran por su garganta. El exiliado se atragantó y tosió, un esfuerzo al parecer demasiado grande dado su estado, ya que su cuerpo quedó de nuevo laxo entre los brazos del chiquillo.

-¿Señor…? –Lo llamó éste, tentativamente- Señor, ¡señor, despierte! –al no obtener resultados lo zarandeó un poco, y fue entonces cuando vio la sangre.

Con una exclamación de alarma, cerró los ojos y envió una llamada telepática a los Ancianos.

Aquello ya no tenía nada de divertido.

* * *

El Concilio de los Ancianos duró exactamente 16 días y 7 horas, el tiempo exacto que el exiliado tardó en recobrar el conocimiento. En cuanto abrió los ojos, Naacal, jefe supremo del Concilio, se transportó a su lado, lo ayudó a incorporarse a medias sobre las almohadas y le dio de beber.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío.

El joven estalló en llanto. Naacal esperó pacientemente a que se calmara; no era la primera vez que un exiliado mostraba una reacción así, y las lágrimas eran un fenómeno completamente natural en la sociedad lemuriana. Las emociones se mostraban con serenidad pero de forma sincera, por lo que la actitud del exiliado no obtuvo otra respuesta por parte del Anciano que una respetuosa espera. A pesar de todo, cuando el joven se hubo calmado se mostró extrañamente cohibido.

-Perdóname, Maestro Naacal.

El Consejero ladeó la cabeza, cubierta de largos cabellos plateados, en un gesto de extrañeza.

-Mucho, y no todo bueno, debes haber vivido en el mundo de afuera si necesitas pedir perdón por tener emociones, Mu, hijo mío.

El joven bajó la mirada durante unos segundos, estudiando el movimiento de las motas de polvo por entre los rayos de luz anaranjada que entraban por la ventana junto al lecho.

-Temo haber perdido las buenas costumbres.

-Que eso no te turbe –respondió Naacal, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano- Sólo ocurre lo que debe ocurrir. Si has cambiado es porque ésa es la Forma.

-Creo que he dejado de comprender la Forma, Maestro Naacal. –confesó Mu.

Por toda respuesta, el Consejero se rió en voz baja.

-¿Y a quién no le ocurre eso alguna vez en su vida, o más de una? No importa que no comprendas la Forma, hijo, igualmente ella está en ti.

-Ya no sé qué creer –confesó el joven, provocando por vez primera una reacción sobresaltada en el Consejero- Shion ha muerto, Naacal.

El semblante del Anciano se tornó sombrío.

-Lo que cuentas es muy grave, hijo. Si Shion ya no está y tú has regresado, ya no quedan lemurianos afuera para cumplir el Pacto con el Santuario de Atenea, y eso altera por completo el curso que la Forma ha seguido hasta ahora. El Cónclave tendrá que estudiar esto con la debida meticulosidad.

-Eso no es todo. Shion fue asesinado por guerreros del propio Santuario.

-¿Asesinado? –aunque Naacal no se movió, la consternación que lo embargó fue tan clara como si hubiera gritado de espanto ante una palabra tan inusual para él y su pueblo.

-Por el actual Patriarca. Un humano. El mismo que me expulsó y causó mis heridas.

El Consejero no dijo nada durante largos minutos. Permaneció en absoluto silencio, reflexionando intensamente mientras la luz que entraba del exterior se iba tornando dorada primero y ocre después hasta prácticamente extinguirse, dejando la habitación sumida en la más íntima de las penumbras.

-Debes reponerte, hijo mío. –Dijo al fin- El Cónclave necesitará de tu testimonio para volver a comprender la Forma y conseguir fluir con ella de nuevo.

-¿Realmente piensas que la Forma tiene algo que ver con esto, Maestro Naacal? –preguntó Mu, con un casi imperceptible tono de desesperación en la voz.

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó el Anciano, con calidez- La Forma lo es todo. Lloraremos a Shion pero nos regocijaremos por su nuevo lugar en ella. Y encontraremos el nuestro de nuevo. –un gesto de la mano difuminó su figura en el aire- Debo volver con el Cónclave para informarles de todo esto. Pronto serás convocado; mientras tanto, reponte; mi sobrino Kiki cuidará de ti.

-¿Kiki…? –preguntó inútilmente Mu al Anciano que ya se había marchado.

-Yo –le respondió una vocecilla desde la puerta entreabierta del armario.

Sólo cuando el joven enarcó la ceja el niño se dio cuenta de que se había delatado a sí mismo tras haber estado espiando; se ruborizó hasta las orejas, pero no retrocedió.

-Bueno, ya que estás aquí ayúdame a levantarme –le pidió Mu, sin hacer comentarios al respecto de su indiscreción.

Agradecido, el niño se apresuró a hacer lo que le había sido solicitado. Con una fuerza impropia de alguien de su tamaño ayudó al joven a salir de la cama y lo condujo hasta una silla junto al lecho, cubriéndolo con un par de mantas y aguardando durante varios minutos por si le pedían algo más antes de darse cuenta de que Mu estaba tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que se había olvidado por completo de su presencia.

* * *

El lemuriano que se presentó frente al Cónclave de Ancianos 12 días y 6 horas después era muy diferente al que Kiki había encontrado agonizando en medio del bosque: un joven de aspecto grave pero impecable, vestido con la característica mezcla de sobriedad y elegancia que distinguía a la nobleza de Lemuria, el largo cabello violeta recogido a la altura de los hombros al estilo de la Casa Real, y tocado con una capa de un color imposible de definir ya que se adaptaba al entorno como la piel de un camaleón. El joven se detuvo en el centro del semicírculo formado por los asientos de los Consejeros, frente a una silla algo más alta que el resto ocupada por una mujer de mediana edad y porte regio que se levantó para besarle en ambas mejillas.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío. Agradezco a la Forma que te haya traído de vuelta sano y salvo.

-Gracias, madre.

Los ojos rosados de la mujer mostraron una curiosa mezcla de ternura y reconvención por el pequeño desliz protocolario del joven; sin hacer ningún comentario, ella regresó a su asiento y desde allí dedicó una larga mirada a los presentes uno a uno.

-Ancianos, que comience el Cónclave. –ordenó.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el Consejero Naacal se puso en pie y tomó la palabra.

-Hermanos Ancianos, Dama Naïra, he solicitado la presencia de Mu hijo de Naïra en el Cónclave para que entre todos podamos encontrar de nuevo el sentido de la Forma, ya que parece haberse visto profundamente alterada a su paso por el mundo humano. Mu hijo de Naïra, te ruego que procedas.

Con una inclinación de cabeza, el joven tomó aliento y se dirigió directamente a la Dama.

-He permanecido dos siglos en el Santuario de Atenea. Tal y como reza el Pacto, he sido custodio de la Casa de Aries y he usado los poderes de nuestra tierra para reparar y perfeccionar las Armaduras Sagradas bajo la tutela de Shion hijo de Miirdal, patriarca de la Orden de Atenea. Pero hace menos de dos lunas que Shion fue asesinado por un humano que se ha valido de tretas y engaños para hacerse con el poder del Santuario; también ordenó mi muerte, pero pude escapar para traer esta información a los Ancianos.

El silencio que se hizo en la sala de audiencias tras el escueto relato fue más significativo que cualquier revuelo que se hubiera podido organizar. Nadie se movió, nadie se volvió a cruzar una mirada con otro Consejero, ninguno dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la Dama Naïra se levantó de nuevo.

-Hermanos Ancianos, lo que Mu hijo de Naïra nos cuenta supone en efecto un gran cambio en la Forma, como tú bien has dicho, Naacal. Pero no nos precipitemos al juzgar los hechos, por más que la pérdida de Shion hijo de Miirdal sea un hecho de gran tristeza para nosotros. El Pacto con Atenea se firmó hace más de 30 siglos, y aunque no es tanto tiempo para nuestro pueblo, sí lo es para los humanos; no podemos abandonar. Es obligación de este Cónclave encontrar la manera en que Mu hijo de Naïra pueda volver a cumplir sus deberes como heredero de la Casa Real de Lemuria retomando su labor de Alquimista Sagrado en la Orden de Atenea a pesar de haber sido expulsado del Santuario.

-Con el debido respeto, Dama Naïra, me opongo a ello –se opuso con firmeza uno de los Ancianos, un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos acerados sentado en un extremo del semicírculo- La vida de Mu hijo de Naïra ha estado a punto de perderse, y habiéndonos dejado Shion hijo de Miirdal, y siendo la Infanta Hadar demasiado joven para concebir un heredero, la Casa Real corre el riesgo de extinguirse.

-Nadie mejor que yo entiende eso, Consejero Calev –respondió la Dama Naïra, en tono repentinamente cansado- Nada más lejos de mis deseos, tanto políticos como personales, que poner en riesgo la vida del heredero de la Casa Real. Ahora bien, es necesario que este Cónclave encuentre el camino que la Forma quiere que sigamos para que Mu hijo de Naïra continúe ocupándose de las Armaduras Sagradas sin riesgo alguno para su vida.

-Consejero Calev, Dama Naïra, Hermanos Ancianos, éste es un asunto muy complicado ya que la Forma se está mostrando particularmente difusa a nuestros ojos –intervino Naacal, conciliador- Propongo que cada cual se retire por el momento; todos necesitaremos varias jornadas para meditar y sentir la Forma fluyendo en nosotros de nuevo.

Los Ancianos asintieron como una sola persona, incluido el Consejero Calev.

-Como siempre el Hermano Naacal habla con sabiduría –acordó la Dama Naïra- El Cónclave continuará con la próxima luna plena. Hasta entonces, meditad y dejad que la Forma se os muestre.

Sin más dilación los Ancianos se levantaron y salieron del salón, no sin antes pasar al lado de Mu y dedicarle gestos y palabras de bienvenida que el joven agradeció con amabilidad. Cuando todos ellos se retiraron, el eco de los pasos y el sonido de los ropajes se extinguieron poco a poco hasta que la gran sala se sumió en completo silencio y la Dama Naïra y el joven lemuriano se quedaron a solas.

-Ven a mis aposentos esta noche, Mu hijo de Naïra; tenemos mucho de que hablar –ordenó ella, abandonando a continuación la sala sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Siempre es así? No parece una madre –preguntó una vocecilla desde detrás de un pesado cortinaje.

-Es que en este salón no es una madre, sino la Dama Principal de Lemuria. –Contestó Mu con paciencia- Podrás comprobar cómo es en realidad esta noche, Kiki.

-¿Es que voy a ir a la reunión?

El joven se volvió hacia él con un conato de sonrisa abriéndose paso a través de su expresión grave.

-No se me ocurre manera de evitarlo; y ya que vas a ir de todas maneras, mejor que lo hagas habiendo sido invitado.

Sabiéndose descubierto de nuevo, Kiki se sonrojó hasta que sus mejillas hicieron juego con su desordenado pelo, pero se las apañó para responder con una sonrisa descarada.

-Soy el mejor espía de toda la ciudad, y eso que sólo tengo dos siglos y medio.

Aunque no se mostró de acuerdo, Mu tampoco lo contradijo. Cuando cruzaron la gran puerta del salón, Kiki apenas pudo atravesarla de lo ancho que se sentía.

* * *

Naïra recibió a Mu sin una palabra, envolviéndolo en un sencillo abrazo que el joven devolvió con agradecimiento. Tras largos segundos, la mujer se apartó y retrocedió unos pasos para mirar a Mu con ojo crítico.

-Has cambiado.

Él sonrió.

-En cambio tú estás igual.

-Hipócrita- lo regañó ella, enlazando el brazo al suyo para conducirle al interior de la estancia, un comedor decorado con el equilibrio perfecto entre lujo y sobriedad.- Veo que el sobrino de Naacal te acompaña.

-Su tío le ha encargado la tarea de cuidar de mí y se lo está tomando muy en serio.

-Te lo agradezco, Kerydil hijo de Maayan. –declaró Naïra, volviéndose hacia el muchacho, que enrojeció de puro orgullo.

-Es un placer, Dama Naïra.

Ella le sonrió, apreciando su comentario con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, y les indicó a ambos que se sentaran a la mesa; en cuanto los tres hubieron tomado asiento, cuatro sirvientes entraron en silencio en la estancia y depositaron varias bandejas y jarras sobre la mesa, retirándose con igual discreción. Mu los observó con curiosidad y luego le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su madre.

-¿Por qué están los hijos de Kerem sirviendo tu mesa? Creí que habrían terminado su formación hace más de un año.

-El hijo mayor y el pequeño organizaron una pelea hace unos meses. Los dos pensaban que eran el heredero más adecuado para su Casa; sus hermanas no supieron apaciguarles, y el Cónclave pensó que debían seguir formándose durante dos años más. Sirven mi mesa y me atienden durante la mayor parte del día, y el resto del tiempo lo pasan con Naacal y sus aprendices. Están progresando deprisa.

Mu suspiró.

-Qué pacífica es la vida aquí.

-Lamento que te parezca tan lejano, hijo mío.

Se hizo un largo silencio, roto tímidamente por Kiki varios minutos más tarde.

-Esperaba ver a la Infanta Hadar…

-También yo –se mostró de acuerdo Mu.- ¿Por qué no se nos ha unido?

La Dama Naïra bajó la mirada hacia su plato y removió su contenido; un aroma afrutado y herbal emanó de él.

-Su salud no es muy buena últimamente. Podrás verla después de cenar, Mu; y naturalmente tú también, Kiki, ella se alegrará de que la visite alguien de su edad; de todas formas ya va siendo momento de que os conozcáis.

-¿Qué le ocurre? –inquirió Mu, preocupado.

-Lleva meses muy delicada –contestó el pequeño- Y nadie sabe lo que le pasa.

-Es tal y como dice Kiki –reiteró la Dama- Hace meses empezó a sentirse muy débil, y acabó sin apenas poder levantarse de la cama. Los mejores médicos del reino la han atendido y el propio Calev la ha tratado personalmente, pero nadie sabe qué puede estarle ocurriendo.

Mu dejó su cuchara sobre la mesa.

-Quisiera verla ahora.

-Terminemos de cenar. –contestó la Dama, en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Quiero verla –insistió el joven.

-Esperaremos –repitió la mujer.

Kiki se revolvió inquieto en su silla, y se devanó los sesos pensando en qué decir para romper la tensión que se había creado entre madre e hijo, o más bien entre Dama y Heredero.

-¿Sabes que yo voy a ser su consorte? De Hadar, quiero decir.

Mu se volvió hacia él y dibujó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos; era obvio que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no contradecir de nuevo a su madre.

-¿Así que vamos a ser familia directa?

-Así es- el chiquillo se llevó una cuchara a la boca y masticó con entusiasmo, olvidándose de la incomodidad vivida momentos atrás- Hadar es preciosa y tú eres genial, así que me encanta que vayamos a tener hijos y que tú vayas a ser su maestro dentro de algunos siglos.

-¿No vas un poco deprisa, joven Kerydil? –lo regañó la Dama Naïra, con suavidad.

-Déjale –intervino Mu.- Su espontaneidad es refrescante, y muy escasa por aquí.

-Había olvidado las razones que te hicieron ocupar tu puesto en el Santuario tan pronto –contestó la mujer, en un tono perfectamente controlado que no obstante no llegó a esconder por completo que las palabras de Mu la habían herido.

-Perdóname, madre –suspiró el joven- No quería decir lo que has pensado. Simplemente nunca me he sentido a gusto con los protocolos lemurianos.

-La Forma se manifiesta de una manera extraña en ti, hijo –fue la respuesta de ella, apaciguada- Lo hizo desde el mismo momento en que fuiste concebido sin una hermana que compartiera el útero contigo. Así que ¿quién soy yo para cuestionar la Forma?

-La Forma se ha convertido en algo muy confuso para mí –suspiró Mu- No esperaba perder a Shion de esta manera, a manos de un humano.

-Tampoco yo –asintió ella, bajando la mirada hacia su plato- Desde que Atenea nos ayudó a aislar a Lemuria del mundo a cambio de nuestra colaboración con su Orden de Caballeros, nada igual había pasado. Los humanos siempre han agradecido nuestros conocimientos en alquimia y armería.

-Creo que son nuestras capacidades telepáticas las que llevaron a Shion a la muerte- declaró Mu, con cierta vacilación- Debió descubrir los planes del traidor. Su asesino intentó también librarse de mí porque sabía que acabaría descubriendo quién era; se está haciendo pasar por Shion y sólo yo lo sé.

-¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó ella- Los Caballeros de Atenea percibirían de inmediato que su cosmos ha cambiado. No se les puede engañar.

-Me temo que sí –la contradijo Mu, suavemente- Dos guerreros han desaparecido de la Orden últimamente, los dos entrenados bajo los emblemas de Géminis. Sospecho que uno de los dos es el falso Patriarca, y que está usando su conocimiento de las dimensiones para confundir las energías de toda la Orden. Yo mismo tardé más de lo que hubiera debido en darme cuenta de que no era Shion la persona que tenía ante mí. Un hombre tuvo que morir para que yo comprendiera que algo no estaba bien.

La Dama lo miró, conmocionada.

-¿Cómo puede ser…?

-Creo que debe haber desarrollado una manera de guardar la energía de otra persona cerca de sí mismo, probablemente conservándola en una dimensión paralela junto a esta. O quizá atrapándola en algún objeto.

-Eso significaría que mi hermano no se ha reintegrado a la Forma, sino que ese falso Patriarca lo tiene…

-…prisionero, sí – terminó por ella la frase Mu.

La mirada de la Dama se endureció. Apartó su plato de sí con un gesto brusco y se dirigió a Kiki sin mirarlo.

-Kerydil, te reunirás ahora con Hadar. La hija de Kerem te acompañará.

Sin un solo gesto de la Dama, la muchacha que había estado sirviendo la mesa apareció en la estancia y aguardó junto a la silla de Kiki, que miró a Mu, confundido.

-Ve -le indicó el joven- A la Dama y a mí nos gustaría hablar a solas. Nos reuniremos contigo enseguida.

-Vale –contestó el chiquillo, abandonando la mesa en pos de la muchacha, visiblemente aliviado de salir de una situación que todavía se le escapaba.

-¿Descubrirás al asesino de mi hermano por mí, Mu? –preguntó la Dama cuando Kiki y su acompañante hubieron salido del comedor.

-Por supuesto, madre. Shion era mi Maestro y mi tío; su asesino acabará frente a la justicia de Atenea tarde o temprano.

-Los caminos de la Forma son amargos muchas veces –se lamentó la mujer.

Mu le tomó una mano y se la estrechó con calidez, reconfortándola durante largos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

-Madre, me preocupa la seguridad de Lemuria. Ese humano ordenó ajusticiar al hombre que sospechó de él, acusándolo de traidor y extrapolando la acusación por cosanguineidad a su hermano, la única otra persona que podría haberse vuelto en su contra y que ahora ha perdido cualquier credibilidad en la Orden; asesinó a Shion y también puso una sentencia de muerte sobre mí.

-Aquí estamos seguros, Mu –lo tranquilizó la mujer- Lemuria es inalcanzable para un humano.

-No para uno que puede atravesar dimensiones. –La contradijo él- Y probablemente no le interese que haya un nuevo heredero de la Casa Real para reclamar el patriarcado y la regencia de la Casa de Aries. Podría atacarnos en cualquier momento.

La Dama reflexionó brevemente, llevándose una copa a los labios y dando unos cuantos sorbos del líquido ambarino y espeso que contenía antes de responder.

-Si esa es la voluntad de la Forma, no habrá nada que podamos hacer.

Mu se levantó bruscamente.

-¡Pero no podemos simplemente quedarnos mirando cómo un humano…!

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada apresurada de Kiki y la hija de Kerem. La alarma recorrió las venas de Mu al contemplar las expresiones desencajadas de sus caras. No se molestó en preguntar qué habían encontrado al llegar a los aposentos de Hadar.

Era evidente.

* * *

La Sala del Cónclave estaba prácticamente en penumbra, iluminada apenas por unas cuantas antorchas colocadas en los rincones de la estancia. Los Consejeros vestían de púrpura en señal de duelo; sus rostros estaban pálidos y muchos de ellos tenían los ojos irritados y enrojecidos aún. Habían pasado sólo tres días desde el entierro de Hadar, pero Mu les había pedido que pensaran en términos de tiempo humanos, no lemurianos, si no querían que el traidor a Atenea se les siguiera adelantando, y todos ellos habían reconocido la lógica en las palabras del joven, por lo que el Cónclave había sido convocado de inmediato a pesar del dolor. Sin embargo, llegados a aquel punto ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de reaccionar; llevaban un largo rato reunidos y nadie había tomado la palabra aún. Kiki, al que le había sido permitido presenciar el Cónclave como parte directamente afectada por la pérdida de Hadar, clavó los ojos en Mu y le hizo un gesto impaciente con la cabeza; el joven asintió. Si seguían respetando el protocolo, el Cónclave no empezaría en semanas, ya que la Dama Naïra no parecía capaz de darle inicio. Así pues fue Mu quien se puso en pie y se dirigió al centro del círculo de sillones.

-Dama Naïra, Ancianos, disculpadme si intervengo de esta manera –empezó- Comprendo vuestro dolor porque también es el mío; en poco tiempo he perdido a una parte muy importante de mi familia, y casi mi propia vida también. La situación es muy grave y muy dolorosa, pero precisamente por eso creo que debemos dar inicio al Cónclave.

La Dama clavó los ojos en él y lo estudió durante largo rato. El joven estaba tan pálido como el resto de los presentes en la reunión, y sus ojos no habían perdido por completo el brillo vidrioso de las lágrimas, que amenazaban con volver a hacer presa de él en cualquier momento; sin embargo se mantenía firme, haciendo gala de una entereza mayor que la de los propios Ancianos, y a pesar del dolor, la Dama se sintió profundamente orgullosa de él. Encontró fuerzas en aquel orgullo para ponerse en pie y encarar a los Consejeros.

-Dices bien, Mu hijo de Naïra. Ancianos, que comience el Cónclave.

Calev, el Consejero de pelo negro y ojos acerados, se levantó en petición de palabra; un leve gesto de la Dama le autorizó a hablar, aunque en realidad no parecía tener el menor deseo de hacerlo.

-Hermanos Ancianos, Dama Naïra... -comenzó; su rostro mostraba señales visibles de fatiga- Lo que voy a deciros no es nuevo para ninguno de vosotros. El Gremio de Médicos ha llegado a la conclusión de que la Infanta Hadar ha sido envenenada. Lentamente, ante nuestros propios ojos. –el Consejero cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, obviamente frustrado- Es por ello que renunciaré a mi derecho a representar al Gremio de Médicos frente a este Cónclave en cuanto este asunto se haya declarado cerrado.

-Me opongo- intervino Naacal, desde su asiento- Calev, nadie hubiera podido descubrir que la Infanta Hadar estaba siendo envenenada a no ser que estuviera buscando precisamente eso. Y tanto los cocineros como los escanciadores y sirvientes de la Casa Real han cambiado constantemente desde que ella enfermó.

-Yo me opongo también –intervino la Dama Naïra- Calev, la Forma quiso que no descubrieras lo que ocurría y que perdiéramos a Hadar; quizá su muerte sirva para evitar dalos mayores. De no haber ocurrido, hubiéramos seguido sintiéndonos seguros en nuestro aislamiento y no seríamos realmente conscientes de la amenaza que representa el Santuario ahora mismo. A pesar de las advertencias de Mu hijo de Naïra, quién sabe qué podría haber llegado a ocurrir.

-Asumiré la voluntad del Cónclave –contestó Calev, con amargura.

-Tus heridas sanarán, hermano Calev –le dijo la Dama suavemente, en un intento de reconfortarle, obteniendo tan sólo un gesto de cabeza por parte del hombre.

-Habiendo confirmado el Gremio de Médicos el envenenamiento de la Infanta Hadar, ¿debemos asumir que hay un traidor entre nosotros? –planteó Naacal, visiblemente incómodo con la sola posibilidad.

-No es así- intervino Mu, en tono firme- La energía de Hadar estaba manchada con restos de otra; una energía humana –un murmullo recorrió el salón ante sus palabras- Ancianos, sospecho de dos guerreros entrenados en las artes de Géminis, y creo que uno de ellos usó sobre Hadar una técnica conocida como Puño Diabólico, que anula la voluntad de quien la sufre y la sustituye por la de quien la ejecuta. Si el asesino llegó a Lemuria a través de las dimensiones, pudo lanzar el Puño Diabólico sobre Hadar y obligarla a hacer su voluntad. En otras palabras, la obligó a envenenarse a sí misma.

Un único sollozo llegó desde el asiento principal del salón, donde la Dama Naïra escondía el rostro entre las manos. Naacal se acercó hacia ella y la sostuvo con delicadeza, dirigiendo una mirada inquieta a Mu.

-Quizá deberíamos esperar unos días más.

-Me opongo –intervino una Consejera de fogosa melena roja veteada de canas- La propia Dama nos ha señalado la seriedad de la amenaza que pesa sobre nosotros; de haber estado alerta, esto no habría pasado.

Desde el rincón donde observaba la escena, Kiki dio un respingo ostensible. Mu le miró con curiosidad mientras la Dama Naïra retomaba la palabra.

-Hermana Maayan, hablas con sabiduría –declaró, incorporándose- Te agradezco tu preocupación, Naacal, pero debemos continuar. No sólo me preocupa la seguridad de Lemuria; también la Casa Real se ha extinguido con la muerte de la Infanta Hadar, y debemos elegir la nueva línea sucesoria.

Un silencio mortal reinó en el Salón después de aquellas palabras. Ninguno de los Ancianos había permanecido ajeno a aquella reflexión, pero escucharla puesta en palabras los desorientaba. El linaje real de Lemuria había sido el mismo desde tiempos inmemoriales, y la sola idea de que aquel hecho cambiara rompía por completo los esquemas de una sociedad hasta el momento caracterizada por la estabilidad.

-Dama Naïra –intervino Naacal-, admito la lógica de tus palabras, pero creo que eso requeriría muchos días de meditación hasta que la Forma nos mostrara…

-No hay tiempo y la Forma se muestra clara para mí en este momento –lo cortó la Dama, tajante- Es precisamente tu familia la que continuará mi linaje, Hermano Naacal. Sois los más cercanos a la sangre de mi Casa, y la Hermana Maayal tiene dos hijos gemelos en la edad perfecta para empezar a ser formados; además el niño iba a ser consorte de Hadar en cualquier caso. Nadie es más indicado.

Sólo la rápida reacción de Mu sujetando a Kiki y tapándole la boca con discreción impidió que el chiquillo corriera al centro del círculo de sillones e interviniera, rompiendo de forma categórica el protocolo en el peor momento posible. El pequeño forcejeo que se organizó entre los dos hasta que Mu consiguió calmar a Kiki y evitar el desastre pasó completamente desapercibido en medio de la conmoción desatada entre los Ancianos, que intentaban hacerse con la palabra sin que pudiera quedar claro quién de ellos debía ser el próximo en hablar. Fue la propia Dama Naïra la que cortó la situación, con un gesto autoritario de la mano.

-Hermanos Ancianos, conservad la calma. Si alguien tiene una objeción real a esta propuesta, que la diga. Pero no divaguemos; demasiado alto ha sido ya el precio que hemos pagado por tomarnos las cosas con demasiada calma.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la Sala del Cónclave; Naacal y Maayan parecían buscar desesperadamente algún argumento para oponerse, sin conseguirlo. El resto de Ancianos parecían sumidos en honda reflexión. Finalmente fue Calev quien se puso de pie y tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Hermanos Ancianos, la única objeción que puedo encontrar a esto es que es un cambio, y los cambios siempre son difíciles de comprender. Pero la Forma no tiene porqué ser siempre estable. Nuestro actual Heredero no tuvo una hermana gemela, algo que hasta donde sepamos nunca había ocurrido, y sin embargo nos adaptamos a ello, esperando acontecimientos con paciencia y sin perder el camino; siglos después la Forma nos trajo a la Infanta Hadar y todo pareció volver a ser como antes, pero ahora la Forma se la ha llevado. Quizá lo que tenemos que aprender es que se avecinan tiempos de cambio, y debemos estar preparados para afrontarlos. Yo secundo la propuesta de la Dama Naïra, y si los hijos de Maayan son formados adecuadamente, para mí serán los Regentes legítimos y honraré su Casa cuando la Forma decida que la Dama Naïra y su hijo regresen a ella.

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió el salón antes de que el resto de Consejeros secundaran uno a uno la propuesta. Maayan y Naacal intercambiaron una mirada incierta, y fue la mujer quien tomó la palabra.

-Si la Forma quiere que mis hijos den comienzo a un nuevo Linaje Real en Lemuria, así será. Acepto que empiecen su formación, aunque como madre no esperaba perder a Kerydil tan pronto.

-Estarás conmigo, Maayal –intervino la Dama Naïra- Yo sí lo esperaba y fue igualmente duro ver marchar a mi hijo Mu. Nunca se está preparada para ello, pero yo te ayudaré a superarlo.

-También yo –asintió Naacal- La Forma seguirá adelante y aprenderemos a fluir con ella sea cual sea el camino por el que nos lleve.

-Así sea pues –zanjó la cuestión la Dama Naïra- Sigal será formada en Lemuria como futura Dama, y Kiki acompañará a Mu al mundo de los humanos como su aprendiz, y cuando sea su momento reclamará la armadura de Aries y más tarde el Patriarcado de la Orden de Atenea.

-¿Enviar de nuevo a Mu al mundo humano? –Intervino Calev- No me parece prudente, Dama Naïra.

-Acabamos de comprobar de la manera más cruel que no estamos más seguros en Lemuria que afuera, Hermano Calev- contestó la Dama, con cierta acidez; luego añadió, en tono más suave- Entiendo tu temor, y lo comparto, como Dama y como madre. Quiero pedir al Cónclave que unamos nuestras fuerzas para aislar la Torre de Jamiel tal y como lo está la propia Lemuria. Hemos comprobado que no es garantía de seguridad, pero al menos sí brindará una cierta protección a Mu y a Kerydil. ¿Calmaría eso tus temores, Hermano Calev?

-Dama Naïra, como bien has dicho el aislamiento no garantiza la seguridad. Pero tendrá que bastar. Estoy de acuerdo en que no podemos romper el Pacto con Atenea.

-Pero si aislamos Jamiel, ¿podrán llegar hasta allí los Caballeros que lo necesiten? –inquirió Maayan.

-Lo harán –fue Naacal quien respondió- Si lo necesitan realmente, encontrarán la manera.

-¿Alguien se opone? –inquirió la Dama Naïra; cuando tras unos segundo sfue evidente que nadie iba a mostrarse en desacuerdo, la mujer continuó- En ese caso os comino a todos a que os retiréis en meditación y os preparéis para el ritual de aislamiento. El Cónclave continuará con la próxima luna plena. Hasta entonces, meditad y dejad que la Forma se os muestre.

Tras las palabras rituales, los Ancianos se retiraron en silencio, dejando la sala completamente vacía a excepción de la Dama Naïra, Naacal y Maayan, además de Kiki y Mu. Los cinco se miraron durante unos segundos, y fue Kiki el que rompió la incómoda situación.

-¿Así que voy a ser el nuevo Heredero de la Casa Real? ¡Bueno, siempre he sabido que era el mejor!

Maayan agitó una mano hacia él en gesto severo, pero Naacal y la Dama Naïra sonrieron.

-Al menos ánimo no te falta, Kerydil hijo de Maayan. Reúnete esta noche con tu familia y disfruta de ellos mientras puedas, porque luego llegará el momento de las separaciones; pero hoy permanece con Mu y deja que él te explique lo que la Forma ha dispuesto para ti en el mundo de los humanos.

Sin más comentarios, los tres Consejeros abandonaron el salón como una única persona. Kiki silbó.

-¡Ahora mi madre tampoco parece una madre!

-Es que aquí no es una madre, Kiki, sino una Consejera –le explicó Mu- Vamos, tengo unas cuantas cosas que explicarte.

-¿Sobre las Armaduras y la Orden y mi deber y todo eso? –masculló el chiquillo, con un mohín de aburrimiento.

-No –el joven sonrió- Eso lo aprenderás con el tiempo. Tengo que hablarte de los humanos; a partir de ahora vas a convivir con ellos y necesitas entenderles, cosa que no es fácil. Pero al menos son gente mucho más interesante que los lemurianos.

-¿Interesantes, viviendo tan pocos años?

-Precisamente por eso.

Kiki entornó un ojo y estudió a Mu con ojo crítico durante unos cuantos segundos.

-Eres un tipo la mar de raro, ¿sabes? No pareces un lemuriano.

Mu le dedicó una sonrisa que no admitía no ser devuelta.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias-respondió, alejándose por el pasillo en dirección al exterior. Tras unos momentos, Kiki lo siguió alegremente, hasta que el sonido de sus ruidosas pisadas y de los pasos mucho más ligeros de Mu se extinguió, dejando sumido al Salón del Cónclave en el más completo de los silencios.

**Madrid, 14 de Diciembre de 2008.**

* * *

**_ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES:_****  
**

_Algún lector me comentó que el linaje de Lemuria le resultaba confuso. Voy a tratar de aclararlo un poco. Hay dos cosas que es necesario saber antes de nada:_

_ -En Lemuria, los niños nacen de dos en dos: niño y niña._

_ -El Linaje Real de Lemuria se transmite por línea materna._

_Dicho esto: de los dos Infantes Reales, la niña es educada para convertirse en Dama Regente, y el niño es educado para trasladarse al mundo de los humanos y convertirse en Maestro de Aries y Patriarca de la Orden de Atenea (en el mundo antiguo, Atenea ayudó a la civilización Lemuriana a aislar su tierra del mundo de los humanos, trasladándola a una dimensión paralela; en agradecimiento a su ayuda, los Lemurianos forjaron las Armaduras de Atenea, y desde entonces la parte masculina de la Casa Real Lemuriana ejerce la Regencia de la Casa de Aries y el Patriarcado de la Orden, al servicio de Atenea)._

_En el momento en que transcurre la historia, la Casa Real de Lemuria tiene a una pareja de hermanos: Shion, que ya ocupa el Patriarcado de la Orden de Atenea, y Naïra, que es la Dama Regente de Lemuria y está casada con el Consorte Real, que es Naacal (el cual tiene una hermana llamada Maayal; recordad que los niños lemurianos nacen de dos en dos, chico y chica). Pero cuando Naïra y Naacal tienen descendencia por primera vez, ocurre algo curioso: solo nace un niño, al que deciden llamar Mu. Como es chico, lo preparan para sustituir a su tío Shion al frente de la Orden de Atenea, pero la ausencia de una hermana amenaza la continuidad de la Casa Real; la amenaza termina con el nacimiento de la Infanta Hadar, hermana pequeña de Mu y futura Dama Regente; a Hadar la prometen con Kerydil (aka Kiki), que es hijo de Maayal (recordemos: Maayal es la hermana de Naacal) y tiene una hermana llamada Sigal (recordemos otra vez: los niños en Lemuria nacen de dos en dos, chico y chica). Cuando la pequeña Hadar muere, la Casa Real Lemuriana se queda de nuevo sin futura Dama Regente, sobre todo porque la Dama Naïra ya ha terminado su tiempo de concebir; por eso, la Dama Naïra decide que su linaje se extinguirá con Mu y que es hora de iniciar un nuevo Linaje Real a través de los sobrinos de Naacal: Kerydil (que estaba destinado a ser Consorte Real de la malograda Hadar) y su hermana Sigal, que será la futura Dama Regente._

_Siento no poder haceros un esquema para que se vea más claro; fanfiction no permite subir imágenes. Espero que esta explicación os haya ayudado a entender mi idea. Gracias por leer, y un saludo._


End file.
